


the same page...

by startswithhope



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Coda, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mentions of rough sex, Sexy Times, The Wingman, and a bit of lingering touches, or more reflections on sexy times, these two had a really fun time after leaving jake's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:22:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22700089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startswithhope/pseuds/startswithhope
Summary: Unsurprisingly, David and Patrick still had a really good night after leaving Jake's apartment.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 27
Kudos: 236





	the same page...

Patrick’s reflection in the mirror is a bit blurred from the condensation, but there’s an unmistakable bruise forming along the thin skin of his collarbone and he can feel a mild sting from the half moon marks left by David’s fingernails on his hip and the underside of his bicep. His body is still vibrating and a little bit sore, but the good kind, the kind that only comes from his fiance fucking him so hard he actually had to call for a time out when he forgot how to breathe.

And while the possibility of an evening shared with Jake didn’t come to pass, David’s filthy play by play of what could have happened as he worked open the already straining buttons of Patrick’s shirt against the door of the apartment was hotter than any threesome porn Patrick has ever watched. Fuck, just thinking about it now has him blushing. And smiling. And wondering if the idea of Jake will ever come up again. Does he want it to? They’ll definitely be talking about it later. 

Running a quick hand through his damp hair, he secures his towel around his waist as he opens the door to the bathroom.

“You need to trim your nails, David.”

There’s a muffled response, but he doesn’t immediately see where it’s coming from. Stepping further into the room, he sees David, clad in only boxer briefs, halfway inside Patrick’s small closet.

Padding over, Patrick steps in close, playfully nudging his shoulder with his chin.

“Whatcha doing in there?”

“Just looking to see if there are any other teeny tiny button downs in here. I need to have approval of sleeve length going forward.”

Patrick’s chuckle is absorbed into the side of David’s neck as he aligns himself against him fully, hands far from idle as he pulls David’s hips back to meet him.

“I’ll give you full approval if I can dictate how many days a week you should wear those leather pants.”

“As you learned tonight, they’re impossible to remove and....”

“Mmmhhmm,” Patrick hums as he opens his mouth and lets his teeth tug lightly at David’s earlobe as he slides the fingertips of his right hand underneath his waistband. “I liked how far you got them off.”

David’s “ohhh” comes out in a stutter and he has to grab hold of the door jamb when Patrick’s fingers delve deeper and his palm brushes the head of David’s cock. They’re both probably too spent to do this again tonight, but he takes David in hand anyway, slowly, reverently as he peppers his neck with soft, wet kisses. He doesn’t expect David to come or even get hard, but he finds himself just needing a less frenzied, tender moment to counterbalance their hunger from before. When David turns in his arms and pulls him in by the waist and their lips find each other, their kiss stays quiet, languid, sugar tipped curls of tongues as hands cup cheeks and fingers sift through wet hair. 

Talk of clothes and their crazy night is forgotten as they lead each other back to bed, both of them wordlessly pulling back covers and turning off lights until they’re back in each other's arms again. Patrick’s lips find David’s temple and he lingers there, loving how the coconut scent of his shampoo adds to the sensory experience that is loving David Rose. He always smells of something exotic or woodsy and tastes of coffee or cinnamon or whatever sweet treat he’s indulged himself with from the cafe. When he finds David’s mouth now, toothpaste is the dominant flavor, which Patrick loves as it’s the most familiar from kisses shared in the mornings and before they both fall asleep.

Shifting his weight to his elbow, he lifts his head and moves his free hand to David’s cheek, slowing sliding his fingers back until he can feel the still damp strands of his hair.

“I really fucking love you.”

Eyebrows go skyward on instinct before David’s face softens, the smile that breaks through so sweet Patrick’s lips twitch at the need to kiss him again. 

“Glad we’re on the same page.”

Knowing David well enough by now that he appreciates a bit of humor to balance out sincerity, Patrick lowers his head again just enough that their noses can brush as he speaks. 

“So we agree, leather pants on Tuesdays, Fridays and Saturdays?”

Instead of receiving an answer, Patrick finds himself pinned to their mattress, David’s mouth pressing kisses along his bicep where he’s determined is the correct length for his short sleeved shirts. 


End file.
